1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for moving a circuit breaker. More specifically, the present invention provides a tool structured to operate both a hoist crank and a circuit breaker levering in mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although devices for levering in and for lifting circuit breakers are well-known, presently available devices require separate tools to operate them, increasing the costs of production, and increasing the inconvenience of servicing the breakers.
An example of a presently available hoist crank is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,949, issued to S. D. Walker et al. on Mar. 28, 2000. The lifting assembly described therein includes a pair of rail members mounted on an electrical cabinet, upon which a plurality of wheels of the lifting assembly are mounted to permit movement from one side of the cabinet to the other. The support frame extends outward from the cabinet, supporting a winch at its outer end. A crank assembly is provided for rotating the spool of the winch to extend or retract the winch's cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,573, issued to G. A. Wilson on Jun. 22, 1976, describes a circuit breaker elevator.
A typical levering in assembly for moving a circuit breaker between a forward position and a rearward position within its cabinet is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,814, issued to J. E. Smith on May 23, 2000. The levering in assembly is illustrated specifically in FIG. 6 of Smith. The levering in assembly includes a drive screw extending in the desired direction of travel of the circuit breaker. The drive screw includes a hexagonal tip dimensioned and configured to engage a crank. A levering block is threadedly mounted on the drive screw so that rotation of the drive screw moves the levering in block, and therefore the circuit breaker, forward or rearward within the cabinet. When the circuit breaker is in its rearward position, stabs within the rear panel of the cabinet wall will be electrically connected with quick disconnects on the back of the circuit breaker, permitting current to flow through the circuit breaker and to the protected load. The circuit breaker will typically be moved to the front of the cabinet, wherein the quick disconnects and stabs are disconnected, to ensure that it is completely disconnected from its power source during servicing.
It is presently necessary to use different tools to operate the crank of the winch and the drive screw of the levering in assembly. It is therefore desirable to provide a single tool capable of operating both the drive screw of the levering in assembly, and the crank of the winch. Providing a single tool for both purposes will both reduce the cost of the circuit breaker assembly, and simplify servicing the circuit breaker.